MajesticPC - Episode 1 / Transcript
The scene shows Cure Blizzard with a young man in her age running in the middle of the battlefield. An older boy guide them with another boy younger holding a thick book. Subaru : Hurry! We can still make it! Cure Blizzard : Kiba! Are your hands okay? Kiba : Yes, sis! Tsubasa : Brother, look! Subaru : (turned) Well, seemed like they already there ahead of us. Get Prepared, Tsubasa! Tsubasa : Yes! They arrived in a crystal clear place with shining pillars which destroyed. The only thing that is still good is a gleaming mirror which is a portal. Subaru : (putting his hand to the mirror) Let’s go! Kiba : Brother! Behind you! Subaru turned and slay a Parasite who keep coming. Subaru : Tsubasa! Help me! Cure Blizzard : I’ll open the portal! Tsubasa : Kiba! Protect your sister! Kiba : Yes! Subaru and Tsubasa fight the countless Parasites. Before they know it, Subaru was surrounded. Tsubasa : Brother! Cure Blizzard : The portal is opened! Subaru : Damn it! Tsubasa, Kiba! Head first while I take care of this! Tsubasa : No I’ll help! Kiba, go first! When he turned, Kiba was surrounded by more Parasites. Subaru : Hurry up! Everything depends on it! Tsubasa : Sis, go first! Cure Blizzard : No way! I’ll help with my power! Kiba : But it will only attract attention! Tsubasa-nii! Hurry and go with sis! Cure Blizzard : But what about you guys? Kiba : We’ll be fine if you go there, sis. Subaru : Tsubasa, protect and help your sister! Subaru pushed Cure Blizzard and Tsubasa into the portal and close it shut. - Opening Song - Sakura : Hey, look! We’re here! (running towards the dome) Akino : Sakura! Don’t get separated with us or you’ll lost! Himeji : She’s right! That is your special ability anyways. Sakura : But I cannot wait to see their live! Himeji : We know, but the show starts in five more hours you know. Why do we have to came so early? Sakura : If we came later, many other people will get the chance of standing close to the stage. We’ll be in the back! Akino : Yes, yes. Let’s go. The scenery shows the Royale Dome with a big poster of Yukimura Aisu and Yukimura Tsubasa, the rising top idols who’s having a live concert. Sakura : Wow! This is really amazing! Himeji : It’s bigger than I thought… Akino : As expected of top idols. Himeji : Well, their songs are great to. So, I cannot complain. Akino : Himeji, thanks for the tickets. Himeji : I got it by secret. Akino : Huh!? Himeji : If I ask my parents to bought it, they’ll bought VIP tickets. Akino : You don’t want VIP tickets? Himeji : Have you ever what a live concert in VIP seats? Akino : No, that’s why I ask. Himeji : True they got backstage passes sometimes and very cozy. But you cannot fully enjoy the concert that way. Akino : Really? Why not? Himeji : Well, in concerts you often jump, sing and scream right? In VIPs you can’t sometimes. Akino : I see… hey, Sakura. Have you ever— Sakura is not beside them. Himeji : Eh?! Where is she? Akino : (look around) ah! There! (she pointed her helping a man holding the stairs) Himeji : Hey, Saku! What are you doing? Man : Thank you very much, miss. Sakura : No problem! I’m glad to help! Akino : Sakura! What are you doing? Sakura : Hehe… Sorry! I saw that man need help with the stairs so I help him. Himeji : Saku… In here you’re not a student council president. You need to enjoy yourself. Sakura : Hehe… I’ll try next time! Akino : Let’s go, you said you want to be in front right? Sakura : Ah, I’m going to the bathroom first. Save me a spot! Sakura get her hand stamped and went outside to look for the toilet. It’s still pretty empty, only few audience and some staffs. She asked one and went to the toilet. After that, she got lost and did not know where is the main door. Sakura : Shoot, I got lost again. This corridor is much quite… where am I? She stopped and saw a drink stand. She visited the stand to buy drinks. Sakura : Excuse me! Can I have one sakura tea, one cold water and one orange juice? Seller : Sure! Anything else, like food maybe? Sakura : Uh… I’ll have two chocolate donuts and one cheese croissant please. Seller : Would you like to heat it first? Sakura : Yes please! Seller : Okay, please wait. While she was waiting, another boy that looked like her age came wearing brown coat, glasses and baseball hat. Boy : I’ll have two glazed donuts, chocolate muffin, chicken sandwich and two water please. Seller : Yes, please wait. The Boy sat on the chair next to Sakura. Boy : You’re watching the live? Sakura : (turned) Yes! I’m a fan of Aisu-chan! You too? Boy : Yes, I am. Why are you not inside? Sakura : I was and I went to the toilet. But I lost my way to the main dome. Boy : Oh, its one right turn and one left turn. You’ll see the main door there. Sakura : I see… Thank you! Boy : Yes. (quite for a moment) You, why do you like Aisu? Sakura : Why? Boy : Like, because she’s cute? Or pretty? Or sings good? Or famous? Sakura : (think) Perhaps. But I like her the most because her singing touches my heart. Boy : I see. That’s good then. Sakura : Why? Seller : Excuse me, miss! Here is your orders! Sakura : Ah! Thanks—(dropped the bottles) Ah! Boy : (take one and give it to her) Here. The boy’s hat and glasses fell down, revealing his face. Sakura stopped and stared at him for a moment. Boy : Why? Is there something in my face—(he touches his face) Damn it! Sakura : Y-you… You’re Yuki— Tsubasa : Shush your mouth! If anybody sees me it’ll be huge problem! Sakura : (nodded) But why? Tsubasa : (picked the glasses and hat and wear it back) Nothing. Don’t tell this to anyone, okay? Sakura : Sure! Good luck in your concert! Tsubasa : Ah, wait! (Tsubasa held out a piece of pink jewel) Here! (he throw it to her) Sakura : (catches) What is this? Tsubasa : It’s for you! So don’t tell anyone about this! Sakura : I won’t! But I don’t need this! Tsubasa : Just keep it. As a gratitude. Sakura : Gratitude? For what? Tsubasa : Hurry or you’ll lose the best spot at the live. Sakura : Yes! Thank you so much! Tsubasa took his foods and walk away. He opened the door to his waiting room and his twin sister is brushing her hair. Aisu : Where are you going? Tsubasa : (show her the bag) I’m hungry. Aisu : You know, you just need to ask the staffs right? Who knows what could happen if any fans recognize you! Tsubasa : Sorry! My bad! Aisu : Then, what are you buying? Tsubasa : Water, donuts, muffin and sandwich. Muffin for you though. Aisu : Thanks. Aisu and Tsubasa sat together while eating. Tsubasa : By the way, sis. Aisu : What? Tsubasa : I’ve found one. Aisu : Found what? Tsubasa : Ally. Aisu : Your face is not reassuring. Tsubasa : For real this time! Aisu : (put her food down) Where is she? Tsubasa : One of the audience. She has not show any trigger though. Aisu : Huh!? Then how would you know? Tsubasa : Beats me. But, I got the feeling that she’s the one. Aisu : Then? Tsubasa : I’ve give her the jewel. Aisu : Stupid! Tsubasa : Sorry! Aisu : (sighed) Then, what is she’s not the one? Tsubasa : We’ll think about it. Aisu : You…. Sakura ran back and saw Akino and Himeji waiting. There’s still not much people and the live starts in three more hours. Akino : What took you so long? Sakura : Here! Refreshments before the live starts! Himeji : You actually bought these? Sakura : Water and croissant for Himeji, Orange juice and donut for Akino and Tea and donut for me! Akino : Why do you bought it anyways? Sakura : Well, I got lost so I decided to bought some while asking directions! I also chat with a boy while waiting. Himeji : A boy? Who? Sakura : Eh?! (thinking) I don’t know his name! Akino : You didn’t ask? Sakura : I sort of forgot! But, he’s a fan of Aisu-chan! Himeji : Well, I’m not surprised though. Akino : Why? Himeji : Well, most girls who watch this live are Tsubasa-kun’s fans while most boys who watch this live are Aisu-chan’s fans. - Eyecatch - The dome started to filled with people and the lights started to dimmed. The live concert started. The stage lights up and two teenagers stood in their costumes. Sakura : It started! They began to sing song by song with some five minutes break. Aisu : Next up is another song from our first album! Tsubasa : Can you guess? Aisu : Well, the clue is Diamond! Tsubasa : I’m sure you know it! Far behind the tribune seats, a young girl in peculiar Japanese styled clothes stood in the shadows. She got red and green eyes with pale skin. She smirked. Yukai : Well, well. It looks like our prince and princess are easier to found. Let’s see… Are there anybody who’ll make a good Parasite? She drifted her eyes through the dome. She flew a little and hide between cables and speakers. She suddenly found one girl looking uneasy and black aura surrounding her body. Yukai : Well, I saw a chance though. (she giggled and close her green eye) Show me your deepest thought. She zoomed inside the girl’s mind. She saw the girl’s mind which is that girl as an idol and her voice echoed. It must be good to become an idol… But there is no way I could beat Aisu-chan. Yukai : Perfect! (she pointed her hand to the girl) Give yourself to jealousy, Go! Parasite! (she said as she shot a black bullet of smoke into the girl’s body. Aisu : Next is— A huge microphone shaped monster crashed to the stage. People panicked and started to escape. Tsubasa : Everyone! Get out of this dome! The staffs took them to safety, but Aisu’s bracelet fell to the audience. Akino : Sakura, Himeji! Let’s go! Sakura accidently saw the bracelet and catch it. She turned to Aisu who dragged to safety. Sakura : Wait! Aisu-chan! Himeji : Sakura! Where are you going! Sakura climbed the borders and to the stage. She raced to the backstage to find Aisu. She saw Aisu running towards the stairs and followed her. The stairs lead her to the top of the dome. She followed her even though Aisu was nowhere to be seen. Sakura : Aisu-chan! Wait! She keep running upstairs, not knowning that there are four flying creatures peeking at her. Rosa : Who’s that girl? Nix : I don’t know. Rosa : I’ll go check! Sakura made it to the top of the dome. She took her breath and look forward. Sakura : Wow… The view is great… (she looked around) Aisu-chan? Aisu-chan! Where are you? Yukai : Eh? Who are you? Sakura turned to a girl in the Japanese clothing with bat wings. She fly next to the microphone monster. The girl glared at her, as if telling her to be scared and run. Sakura : (bowed) Nice to meet you! I’m Hanano Sakura! Yukai : Huh!? Sakura : Uh, sorry. But, have you seen an idol—Yukimura Aisu-chan around here? Yukai : No… Sakura : I see… Thank you anyway! (she leaves) Yukai caught something. She saw a pink jewel that looks familiar in Sakura’s pocket. Yukai : That is not a mistake… You! Where do you get that jewel? Sakura : Huh? This? From a friend I met. Yukai : Are you… their ally? A Pretty Cure? Sakura : Pretty… what? Yukai : Don’t play dumb! I know you’re one! I’m going to defeat you! Go, Parasite! Sakura : EH?! The Parasite attacked her but she ran away. The Parasite chase her and before they know it, they’re running circling the dome. Yukai : Parasite! Hurry and finish her! Sakura tripped and Aisu’s bracelet fell from her pocket. She gasped and chase it. Sakura : Aisu-chan’s bracelet! Sakura caught it, but the Parasite already stood in front of her and ready to crush her down. Yukai : This is the end, Pretty Cure. Suddenly, a girl in blue came and punched the Parasite right in front of Sakura. Girl in Blue : Are you okay? Sakura : Y-yes… Yukai : Oh my, You. We meet again, princess. Girl in Blue : Hurry up and save yourself. Sakura : Yes! Thank you very much! (turned and stopped) Wait, what about you? Girl in Blue : I’ll be okay. The girl in blue leaped and kicked the Parasite. Sakura watched the girl fought with the monster and wanting to help, even though she know she can’t. Suddenly, the monster punched the girl and the girl tried to dodge it, but she accidently sprained her ankle and punched. She fell with a hard crash. Yukai : (laughed) Does that hurts, princess? Girl in Blue : This is nothing. Yukai : Really? The Parasite give a high pitched sound that hurts their ears. Sakura and the girl in blue closed their ears. Yukai : See? My music is much better then yours. Parasite, give her the last blow. Sakura : Please stop! Yukai : Stop disturbing! Girl in Blue : Don’t mind me! Hurry and save yourself! Yukai : I thought you’re a Pretty Cure, but you look very powerless. Stop disturbing and I’ll let you be. Girl in Blue : (to herself) Pretty Cure? That girl? Don’t tell me… Sakura stepped in front of the girl and defended her. Sakura : I may be powerless, But you cannot do things that hurt people as you want! Yukai : Huh? Sakura : True you and your monster, also this girl is powerful. Compared to me, I may be nothing. But, I won’t let someone like you to do as you please. Because, this girl has a long journey of her life. I won’t let you take it. I’ll definitely protect people from someone like you! In a flash, Sakura’s body glowed pink. She look at her body and panicked. Sakura : Eh!? What’s going on? Girl in Blue : You… You are one of them. Yukai : As I thought! Girl in Blue : (looked around) Rosa? Rosa! Sakura : Ro…sa? Suddenly, a small fairy in pink flew and pulled by the pink light. Her and Sakura’s eyes met. Then, a pink light emerged from their hearts and connected. Like a spark. Sakura : Who are you? Rosa : Nice to meet you! My name is Rosa! I’m the fairy of spring. Sakura : Hello! I’m Hanano Sakura. Rosa : What a nice name. Sakura : Eh, Rosa. What is happening to me? Rosa : You are one of the legendary guardian Pretty Cure. Sakura : Pretty Cure? Rosa : Yes. Right now, we’re bonding. I’ll here to awaken your power. Sakura : Power? Why me? Rosa : Your strong feelings toward something become a trigger that unlocks the power. Then, the light from their hearts stopped and formed a wing shaped headphone. Sakura took it. Rosa : That is a Royal Headphone. Use it to transform into a Pretty Cure using your Majestic Jewel. Sakura : Majestic Jewel? (She took the jewel from her pocket) This? Rosa : Yes! The lights faded and Sakura saw everyone in the top of the dome looking at her. Then, she saw the monster and Yukai. - Sakura Transforming - Girl in Blue : Cure… Garden? Cure Garden : (looked at herself) Eh?! What is happening to my clothes and hair?! - Ending Song - Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Transcripts